borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx
Higher level cap? Nooooooooo... I don't know about you guys, but I think the game i easy enough as it is... I'd enjoy being a lvl 60 beast of course, but only if their are areas with lvl 80 creep to test my strength. It would also be enjoyable if I wasn't forced to do the entire walkthrough2, with 10-15 levels above the mosters in the area, especially ever since Ned's Zombie Island came out. More levels, yes, but more importantly, more balance plz. Happypal 18:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) well i agree with more balence but i ave a hard time finding good weapons for my characters so i sometimes have a hard time getting past pointsPotatoman321 04:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I have a fair feeling that the level cap shall be increased to 70. After being in a game with a level 70 player yesterday and recieving the "And they will tell two friends" Trophy (PS3), it would be a fair indication of the max level. I also agree that should be a really high level enemy, that would be difficult to take down, even with teamwork, like a PROPER boss. The-Dreamcaster 12:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) They should up it to 51. It's one higher. 16:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What's the point of just one level? It's not worth announcing if it's only level 51. Sounds like more of a side bonus. 75 seems Far more realistic. The Flying Fenrakk 20:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Sarcasm, bro. 17:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh. The Flying Fenrakk 17:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Amore scooter? sounds like its going to involve races Roboticsuperman 19:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : I was actually thinking about a possible vehicle update, given the statement that this DLC will be the "biggest DLC yet" (hopefully, were it not for the Underdome, failing to make the "biggest DLC yet" would be physically impossible), but races sound far more plausible. DLC can't be very easy. : On the other hand, Mikey Neumann is Scooter's voice actor. This could just be some more banal missions in a tiny area with a level cap tossed in to sell it (I hope not). Either that or it could be the long-awaited release of How F--cking Metal is Borderlands, which sounds like an excellent read. 19:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Possible fixes to modding I'm scrolling through the thread and there's a mention that a fix "has already been created and is pending deployment" (post #37), this may come before the DLC in the next patch (which may also include "Support for DLC3") Raven6666 01:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PvP? Wouldn't it be unfair to players who don't have the DLC and can only reach lvl 50, having to play with lvl 60 players? I think it would be better if they released a patch that increased the level cap for players who don't get the DLC (Maybe a month after DLC3 comes out, of course) The Flying Fenrakk 00:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : My guess is that you won't be able to use characters that are over level 50 when you are playing with someone that doesn't have the DLC, but online isn't my thing. 03:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) well this is my opinion but i think if you payed for it u can use it with anyonePotatoman321 04:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be added to the sidebar Since the DLC now has an actual name and more information, I'd say it should now be added to the sidebar under "Add-on content". If any of you sysops have a chance (assuming you're the only ones that can do that), that'd be awesome. Thanks! -- Claptrap 01:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Done. 16:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Weapons? Look closely on one of the pictures I see Mordecai with a sniper with no scope and empty sniper cartridges. Maybe they might have added unscoped snipers and extra detail such as when reloading, the magazine or cartridge actually falls out of your hands and on the floor also they may have added the "cut" orange weapons like the grenade launchers and other orange weapons --User:720M37H3U5 :Looks more like a combat rifle to me... The-Dreamcaster 12:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's Whitting's Elephant Gun, with two used/prepared cylinder clips. --Nagamarky 16:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks like it has fire tech to me, Jakobs does not make elemental tech weapons. I don't know of any such guns with a 3-round ammo capacity, either. 17:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : If it was fire-elemental, the muzzle flash would be red & orange even if it doesn't trigger the elemental effect. And the highest-damage repeating sniper rifles come with a 3-round magazine. (Still not sure why it's glowing orange.) --Nagamarky 09:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Rumors and stuff It's not so bad now, but shouldn't speculation go in the discussion of an article rather than the artcile itself? 05:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it should, although you might find yourself pissing into the wind trying to stop the speculations from dominating the article at this point. Once some pre-release information comes out of Gearbox there will be a shift to cited sound bites, then when it releases we can finally purge all of the nonsense and get to documenting the game. -- WarBlade 06:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::true enough. am i the only one who thinks dlc3screen1 should be titled 'Gundam Lance'? just my two caps worth. 11:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: You are wrong. That is a Crimson Lance Heavytrooper, a fearsome foe with a tragic background. Constantly the butt end of obesity jokes, this portly grunt encased himself in armor and armed himself to the teeth with BFG's to exact his revenge upon the world that so cruelly made fun of his weight. That's my $600,000 worth, which is on its way to Gearbox to ensure that this is actually the case. 17:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::He was genetically engineered to be the equivalent, if not superior of X-Men's "Juggernaut", with tons of anti-planet mass drivers to mow down anyone who dares to attack the Crimson Lance. His name was General Knoxx. my two cents The Flying Fenrakk 18:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::: Dude, my $600,000 could totally kick your two cents' ass. 20:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But what happens when your 600k is hit by a fire? It burns. My copper is eternal. The Flying Fenrakk 22:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Touché. 23:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Comments moved from deleted forum thread Hmm. This looks cool. Time to break out the corrosive weapons! I have a sneaky feeling that the level cap is going to raised to 70, as of yesterday I was playing online (PS3) and a level 70 joined my game. Also gained the trophy for gearbox developer or person with trophy, but i'm guessing, considering the level, it was an ACTUAL Gearbox dude... The-Dreamcaster 11:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC : My pessimistic guess is that you were playing with a modder that had the achievement. 17:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else notice the particle effect on the giant spider thing? It looks kind of like a corrosive proc. Off of a vehicle. Vehicles with tech. Shiiiit. HelloWaffles 20:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Skills? With a level cap of 50, you have to pick and choose your skills. A higher level cap may allow you to get all of the skills, making you too powerful. Instead, they should introduce a larger skill tree. Thus, balance. :That's one possibility. Another one is that the new levels don't actually give skill points, but that seems a bit less likely. A pal of mine came up with the idea of increasing the levels of current skills - for instance, you could put seven points maximum into skills instead of five, perhaps coupled with an expanded skill tree. You know, so you'd have to think, "Do I want that new Tier 5 skill for my character, or do I want to improve on earlier ones?" Of course, there are a couple of skills that wouldn't work well with this - if you can put even just 6 points into each skill, Trespass is nigh-on useless beyond 5 points, and putting 6 points into Short Fuse and having a Class Mod with +4 to that would eliminate Berserk's cooldown entirely. I personally hope that the skill trees are expanded - at least an extra Tier 4 skill, for a total of two per skill path, and have either 2 in Tier 5 and have Tier 6 be the final tier, or just have 1 in Tier 5 and have that be the end. There's so many possibilities, but one thing's for sure - Gearbox can't just leave the skill trees as they are. If they do, then a LOT more players will have identical skill sets, since there'll be less that they can't have. And yeah, eventually everyone would have every skill and then there'd be virtually no variation at the highest level. -- Claptrap 05:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: On one side, this would be (probably) the best way to deal with an enhanced level cap. On the other side, the aforementioned (which should have never been mentioned, that idea is dangerous) lack of new skill points could also solve it, assuming new skills are a pain in the ass to code. They could also just implement a truckload of crappy skills to compensate. I'm hoping for a (good) expanded skill tree. 23:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else want the new Level-cap to be extremely hard to reach? I hope that the new level cap will very, very hard to reach. I think it should be a difficult as Diablo 2 to reach level 99. Even doing Guardian runs, I would still like it to be very slow leveling. I am also wondering. I think I have around twice as much EXP as needed to be level 50. So when I start the DLC will it add up how much EXP I am over 50 and level me accordingly?